Look at what you have done
by The Canadian Lover
Summary: Nicole finds herself on the cold streets of Las Vegas but has learned to navigate her way through life away from her pass but what happens when a chance at a hot meal goes wrong? Waverly a lonely immortal soul has found her forever love but will she get loved back.


**Las Vegas a city of sin flashing lights and money. This is where I find myself after it all came to an bloody end. All alone with no home no family no friends. I get buy on my luck at the blackjack table and whatever I can get out the slot machine. Sometimes I'm lucky and make enough to eat for the night and come back the next day and sometimes I can hardly get a meal out of it let alone come back. I'm lucky enough to know where the kind hearted food workers are that will sneak me a meal out the back door or buy me a hot one.**

 **But this time I'm in a world of trouble now and I can't get out of it.**

" **Look at what you done now Nicole." I say from the back seat of a back SUV.**

 **The driver a Black man that has said nothing but come with me. And the passenger a man in a suit that reminds me of a cowboy but well dressed with a mustache. I rubbed at the taser marks on my neck with my cuffed hands and sat back watching as we moved away from the lights and away from what I knew.**

" **Sorry to do this to you darling but it has to be done." The man with the Mustache says.**

 **The next thing I know is I'm being jabbed in the thigh and I started to feel sleepy shortly after he pulled away. I tried to fight off whatever it was but I felt my body get warmer and warmer until my eyes drifted shut.**

 **I came to to the sounds of people arguing.**

" **You didn't have to do that to her Dolls she gentle and kind she wouldn't have hurt you!"**

 **The voice sounds sweet and it warms me from my soul. My noses fills with the smell of something sweet unlike anything I have ever smelt before.**

" **I have to go with Waves on this Dolls I don't think she would have hurt you. You said you found her on the streets all you had to do was offer her a meal and a better something." Another female said.**

" **Told you." Said the smooth male voice from the SUV said.**

 **I felt a soft hand running through my hair and a cool cloth running over my face and eyes fluttered and I opened them to lock on green that was watching me.**

" **Hi." She said**

" **Hi." I whisper holding my hand to my head.**

" **I know your head hurt it will pass,here take this it's just Tylenol."she says helping me sit up.**

 **I took the pills from her and popped them in my mouth then took the glass of water that was about this woman made me feel warm and whipped at my mouth with a cloth and smiled.**

" **I'm Waverly Earp and you are Nicole Haught." She said**

 **I gave a smile and she took my hand.**

" **I have a hot meal down stairs would you like some roast and potatoes? " She asked.**

" **Yes please." I say standing with her on shaky legs and we made our way down stair where she piled my plate full of potatoes and gravy steamed vegetables and roast. She sat it down along with a plate of biscuits and a glass of juice and I started to eat hunched over my plate to keep others from taking it from me. Waverly says next to me with her own plate.**

 **As I ate I watched everything around me; we was in some kind of warehouse converted into a big ass apartment the black man that tased me started to walk up to the table and I jumped up and moved away.**

" **He won't hurt you anymore I won't let him." Waverly said standing up and moving to me.**

" **You had this in your things why are you on the streets?" He asked dropping my badge on the table.**

" **I was as set up I was sent to coordinate a pick up for this drug Kingpin's daughter. When I got there everything started to go wrong and I was set up by my own country to take the fall for 900 million dollars worth of drugs and other assets or I could walk away and disappear and never talk about the drugs and human trafficking that THEY was doing. I would have been killed if I say anything so shoot me now because I can't live with this anymore." I bark at him.**

 **His hand go to his gun and Waverly jumped in front of me.**

" **Don't you dare Dolls!" She says**

 **She elbowed me I'll in the ribs just as a bullet aimed at my head whizzed by and stuck in the wall.**

" **You try to kill her again and I swear to God I will kill you myself Dolls and I'm the only one you can't beat." Waverly said as she stood over me.**

" **She wants to die so why not help her." He said in a dry tone.**

" **Your answer is always to black ball some or kill them if you don't like them. What is wrong with you?" She asked.**

 **If I hadn't seen it myself I'd think it was crazy but Waverly jumped across the room in one bound and landed behind him and grabbed his head making him fall to his knees.**

" **I will snap your neck and leave your body to rot in a field where the animals can pick at your body. Or should I crush your skull right now, either way your body will end up with animals picking at it." Waverly said**

 **Her eyes was gold and she had sharp k9s.**

" **No I'm sorry!" Dolls said**

" **That's better." She dropped him to the floor and walked to her chair and sat down.**

" **Come finish your dinner." She said picking up her fork.**

 **I walked over and picked up my chair and sat down and picked up my fork and started to eat all the while looking at Waverly.**

" **I'm not human I don't know what I am but I'm strong can't be killed and I'm lonely." She says.**

" **What do you want with me?" I ask.**

 **I had a dream about you and where you could be found and I wanted no had to have you in my lonely world. I kept having these dreams about you and the more I had the the more I noticed you was like me but you had no home and no one missed you. So I sent Doc and Dolls out to get you I didn't think they would do to you what they did, but I promise that it will not happen to you ever again."she said**

 **I just went back to eating before I spoke again.**

" **Like you how?" I ask.**

" **Immortal and lonely." She said.**

" **That's impossible I've been shot before many times."**

" **And how many of them was fatile?" She asked**

 **I thought about it all of them should have been fatile I should have been dead but I've always woke up in the hospital or wherever I had fallen. I put down my fork and sat back and looked at Waverly she looked over at me and I just blinked at her. I lost everything in fear of being killed over what I thought people should know.**

" **Oh those fuckers are going to get it." I say standing and grabbing my badge off the table.**

" **Do you have any papers I can maybe help you?" Waverly said**

 **In my things if he didn't get through the lock box I have it in." I say standing up and going for the stairs Waverly followed behind me and we make our way to the room that I was in. I found the room and the second woman was laying on the bed watching TV while rubbing a gun that looked like it belongs on the old west. I looked over my things and landed on the lockbox and I grabbed it and punched in the numbers. It beeped and I pulled out a file and a 1tb drive.**

" **He's the head of all this mess they burnt down my house but I was able to get these before they could burn it down." I say.**

 **Waverly looked at the file flipping it closed and looking at me.**

" **You have back up proof?" She asked.**

 **I held up the 1tb drive.**

 **I have more proof in the wall of the sewer under Caesars Colosseum in Vegas." I say.**

" **Wynonna you're going on a trip." Waverly said.**

" **What no why can't Dolls or Doc do it?" She says jumping up.**

" **Doc is a gambling man and would be pulled off course and I don't trust Dolls anymore." She says.**

" **We can all go and I can take Wynonna with me." I say**

" **Ok tomorrow we go til then here are some clothes and the bathroom is that way I'll be down stairs. "Waverly said handing me the clothes I put the file and the drive back in the lock box and took it with me into the bathroom.**

 **I know if Waverly wanted to she could get through the locked metal door but I didn't know about everyone else, and I surely didn't trust Dolls.**

 **Once showered and dressed I walked out into the room to find it empty with a set of clothes sitting on the bed with a note saying for tomorrow. I repacked my bag and stopped when I picked up my FBI badge. I looked at it and remembered when I took pride in saying I was a FBI agent when right under my nose all kinds of horrors was going on. I fell across the drug file by accident and it pulled me in. I started to ask questions and get dirty answers. I should have left it alone but when the files of little girls came popping up I couldn't let it go.**

" **Well you have a chance now to make things right." I say.**

 **I through the badge in the bag and zipped it close. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and put my bag under the bed before crawling under the dead. Trick number one while sleeping on the streets and you fear someone is after you; put something anything around you that will make nose to give you a warning that someone is coming and that give you time to get away. In this case if they wanted me they was going to have to move this bed to get to means that gave me time to ready myself for a fight.**

 **I slept on and off all night every movement and sound made my eyes open and I would listen closely before napping lightly. Now it was time to get up but I lay still when I heard steps enter the room. I saw them move to the bathroom then out they stopped at the foot of the bed and turned around before whoever it was crouched down and then I was meant by green eyes.**

" **You ok?" She laying down on the floor and slipping her hand under the bed to touch mine.**

" **I didn't feel safe sleeping in the bed." I say.**

" **Ok, do you feel safe with me?" Waverly asked.**

" **Yes."**

" **Then you can stay with me." She said**

 **I gave a nod.**

" **We can't leave if you don't get out from under here and get dressed."Waverly says and she moves back as I start to scoot out from under the bed. I pull my bag out after me and stood up.**

" **You can trust me with you bag I will sit right here while you dress and brush your teeth." She says handing me the pile of black clothes.**

 **I went into the bathroom but didn't close the door. It wasn't much but it was mine and I wanted it it was a reminder of who I was and all the good I tried to do.**

 **I fished my wash up and dressed quickly before taking my bag from wasn't like I didn't trust her because for some reason I do but it was my things and I don't give my things to anyone.**

" **I'm ready." I say**

" **Ok let's go." Waverly says.**


End file.
